Unexpected (But Totally Awesome)
by geargie
Summary: The difference between Sam in and out of bed is astonishing.


Generally speaking, Sam Winchester's personality borders on timid with the exception of a few situations. Situation 1: fighting off baddies; Situation 2: protecting the people he loves; and situation 3 (aka Gabriel's favorite situation): sex.

Gabriel's vessel isn't tiny despite what Dean says. He's 5'8" thank you very much. That's average enough for a man and the angel is happy in this skin. But the thing is, Sam is a giant. Like, he's 6'4" and built like a fucking house. And a lot of the time, his personality makes him seem smaller (at least until he stands up) except of course, for situations 1-3.

Gabriel's seen the hunter in all three, sometimes the factors falling under more than one of them. Sam with a knife or a shotgun or hell, even just his bare hands in a fight is intimidating as all hell. The angel knows because he's been the thing Sam's fighting-having him hold you at knife (well wooden stake, technically) point is scary as fuck and that's coming from an archangel-and he's also fought on the human's side and seen demons blanch at the oncoming hunter.

(Gabriel thinks it might be worse now that Sam doesn't threaten him with physical violence anymore. The kid's puppy dog eyes are so fucking endearing that the angel wants to off himself.)

So yeah, Sam is scary as fuck when he's fighting, but the Situation number 3 is Gabriel's favorite and he's only one who gets to enjoy it.

Sam in bed is something the angel seriously can't get enough of. Gabriel has been around the block, hell he was there when the block was planned out, dug up and cast in cement. That being said, Sam fucking Winchester wears him-an ANGEL OF THE LORD-out.

Which is not to say they aren't sometimes gentle, because sometimes that's what the situation calls for (like the first time when Gabriel had basically just come back from the dead and Sam was just figuring out his feelings). And Gabriel enjoys it. He hasn't really had a lot of sex that falls under the 'holy shit I actually really love this person' category before but sometimes with Sam they get to have that and it's nice.

More often than not though, the sex they have is intense and rough and just fucking perfect. A lot of the time it boils down to the fact that one or both of them was in life-threatening danger (life-threatening is less for Gabriel and more for Sam, the former being an angel and all) during a hunt. Gabriel happens to think 'thank Dad we're alive' sex is the best sex you can have.

And if he throws himself in harms way-mostly to prevent Sam or Dean from doing it-kind of a lot, it's his own business. No judging, please.

And that's how he finds himself thrown roughly against the door of their motel room, the cut on his side from the werewolf's claws just barely healed. Even if the impact against the door wasn't enough to steal his breath, the way Sam dipped his head and practically ravaged the angel's mouth sure as shit did.

"What the fuck were you fucking thinking?" he growled as he pulled Gabriel's hips toward his own, grinding them together.

The angel groaned low in the back of his throat. "Sam-"

Sam slid his hands to Gabriel's ass, digging his fingers in and lifting the smaller body. The archangel wrapped his legs around the human and moaned again when the friction between them hit just right.

"No shut up, you idiot," Sam snapped. "You could have died. You can't just throw yourself in front of me like that."

Gabriel panted and squeezed his eyes shut with a decidedly awesome pass of Sam's clothed erection against his own. "I-I'm an angel, Sam. I'm fine. It takes more than that to ki-"

Sam clapped a hand over the angel's mouth and thrust up violently. "I said, shut the fuck up Gabriel."

As a general rule, angels do not whimper. Exceptions, however, can be made.

Gabriel shuddered when Sam bit down on his collarbone. The hunter ran his tongue over the bite before sucking the tender skin until he was satisfied a mark would remain when he stopped.

"Don't you dare fucking heal that," Sam murmured into the angel's neck and started sucking another bruise into the soft flesh. Gabriel shook his head emphatically and Sam released his mouth.

"I won't, I won't. I promise," he gasped. The hunter worked open the button on Gabriel's pants and shoved a hand inside. "Oh fuck-Sam-"

"Mine," Sam whispered, his lips brushing the shell of the angel's ear.

Possessive, angry, 'thank Dad you're alive' sex; all of Gabriel's favorite things rolled into one.

Score.

He whined when Sam withdrew his hand from the front of his pants to slip it back under his ass. The human shoved his tongue between Gabriel's lips, sucking and biting the archangel's mouth as he hefted the smaller body against him and made his way over to the bed. Sam stumbled across the room, ignoring the crash when one of Dean's empty beer bottles rolled off the table as he bumped into it in favor of trying to devour Gabriel's mouth.

He dumped the panting angel unceremoniously on the bed and stood over him. "Clothes. Off," Sam grunted and with a snap of the other's fingers they were both stark naked. Gabriel would never get used to the way the hunter's eyes roved his body and darkened so completely the angel wanted to check his anti-possession tattoo. Sam was towering over him, all 6'4" of muscle and tan skin that was better than any candy the former trickster could ever find and fuck, he wanted to lick every single inch. Gabriel reached for his own dick, just to relieve some of the pressure but Sam growled and moved forward to pin the angel's hands against the mattress.

"No. That's mine. You're going to wait and I'm going to make you come from my fingers in your ass. Maybe I'll suck you off at the same time. If you're good."

Holy fucking shit.

Gabriel whined and arched off the bed, but nodded his head saying, "Yes, oh shit, please Sam-"

The human leaned over, nuzzling Gabriel's neck while still pinning his hands to the bed. "That's my good angel. Do you know what I'm going to do after that?"

"N-no." He arched up, desperate to feel the hunter's skin against his own.

Sam chuckled, releasing one of the angel's hands to grip at his hip and stop him from moving. "Should I tell you or maybe let it be a surprise?"

"Fuck-I don't care, please Sam-"

The human laughed again. "You're so beautiful like this. Wrecked and pleading for me to get you off. Look how hard you are." He ran one long finger up the length of Gabriel's cock and the smaller man shuddered.

"Please-"

Sam slid down the length of his body to kneel on the floor beside the bed. "Lube," he demanded, holding out his hand. Gabriel somehow conjured up enough brainpower to snap a bottle into the hunter's waiting grasp. Sam wasted no time slicking up his fingers and pushing two roughly into the angel's ass.

"You like it this way, don't you? Rough and burning. You're always so gentle when you do this to me. You never let me get it this way, but this is how you want it, isn't it?" Gabriel was only catching about half of what Sam was saying, especially when the human crooked his fingers and pressed firm against his prostate.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck-Sam!" he reached for Sam's arm, gripping it hard enough to bruise unsure if he was trying to pull it out or push it farther in. The human continued to press into the bundle of nerves, pulling out only briefly to work a third finger in. It burned and he wasn't delicate with it but fuck was it perfect.

"I bet you could take 4 fingers couldn't you? I don't understand how you can still be so tight after all the times I've fucked you into the bed or the wall or, fuck, even the floor," Sam said. He moved his mouth to Gabriel's hip and sucked a mark there, scraping at the protruding bone with his teeth. "Do you want me to add another? I know you could take it. Such a good angel." he pressed the angel's prostate firmly again and Gabriel keened, arching off the bed.

"I want you to fuck me, please Sam, fuck me," he cried. This was all too much and not enough, the constant pressure on his prostate had him sweating and writhing against the scratchy motel comforter.

"Look at me." Sam bit down on his thigh, not hard enough to break the skin, but definitely hard enough to leave an impression of his stupidly perfect teeth. Gabriel's eyes snapped to the hunter's face and he tried to focus on something that wasn't the feeling of Sam's long fingers inside him, tearing him apart press by press. He squeezed his lids closed with a particularly hard press but they shot open immediately with another bite, this time to the other thigh. Jesus, he was going to look like an animal attack victim when this was all over. If Sam didn't kill him first (which, he'd never heard of 'death by prostate stimulation before, but if anyone could do it, it would be Sam Winchester).

"Weren't you listening before? I'm going to make you come on my fingers and then swallow down every drop you let out," Sam spoke like he was explaining the simplest thing and not his fucking plans to torture the angel with the best sex he'd ever had. Gabriel felt a fourth finger edge at the rim of his hole and whimpered. Sam's eyes darkened even more as he pushed the digit inside and simultaneously added pressure to the already over stimulate bundle of nerves inside.

Gabriel felt the pressure build impossibly high and his balls tighten with his impending orgasm. "Oh shit-fucking shit, Sammy I'm gonna-"

Sam hummed appreciatively and sucked the head of Gabriel's cock into his mouth just in time to catch the angel's release.

Gabriel's entire body was shaking as he arched off the bed pushing up into Sam's mouth and down onto his fingers as best he could. He was practically sobbing with relief; his muscles trembled and relaxed as he sunk into the mattress in the aftermath. Sam groaned as the angel clenched around his fingers, and he continued to thrust them in and out as Gabriel rode out his orgasm.

The hunter kissed his way up the body below him, stopping only briefly at the archangel's nipples, working them both into hard peaks and ripping a moan out of Gabriel's throat. Sam made his way to the angel's mouth, licking his way in and letting the smaller man taste himself on the human's tongue.

They kissed lazily for a few moments, Allowing Gabriel to enjoy his afterglow, but the kisses became heated once again and Sam mouthed along the angel's jaw to his ear.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you next?" he traced a random pattern of shapes into the skin of Gabriel's stomach, the lube on his fingers leaving shiny trails behind. The angel swallowed slowly and then nodded.

"I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you hard enough that you won't walk straight tomorrow because you're not going to heal it. You're going to feel it for days. Every time you take a step or sit down, you're going to feel how you're mine. Feel where my cock was in you and you're going to want it again and again, aren't you?" Sam murmured into his ear, punctuating it with teeth on the lobe, biting and pulling at the soft skin.

"Fuck. Yes. I want it. All of that, please," the angel cried, his soft cock already hardening from Sam's words. Recovery time doesn't mean shit in the face of dirty talk and angelic powers. Sam growled his approval and slid back down the bed, manhandling the smaller body to the edge.

"Look at you. So fucking ready for my cock. I bet I could just shove it in all at once, couldn't I?" he said tracing around the rim with one of his fingers.

Gabriel squirmed against the soft touch. "Just do it, fuck!" He was hard again, leaking precome all over himself as he strained toward the fingers.

Sam grinned down at the angel, a wicked glint in his eyes. He slicked himself, groaning as he tugged at the slick skin a few times. "I always get so hard when I'm about to fuck you. So hard it hurts," he breathed. He leaned over, putting all his weight on one arm, the other lining himself up at Gabriel's opening. The angel could feel the soft pressure of the head, felt every centimeter as Sam entered him. He didn't thrust in all at once like he threatened. Instead he slid in slowly, so slowly Gabriel thought he must have been going insane. The push of Sam's hard skin, sliding so effortlessly into his slick hole so carefully was too much. He grabbed for the hunter's face, tangling his hands in his hair and tugged the human down to crash their lips together.

Sam bottomed out and wasted no time pulling almost fully out of Gabriel's heat to thrust back in hard enough to move the angel up the bed a few inches. Gabriel broke the kiss to let out a broken sob as each push slid over his prostate and set all he nerves alight. Sam leaned his forehead against his angel's watching as Gabriel's face contorted with pleasure at every thrust.

The hunter pushed up off the bed, both his hands going to the archangel's hips to hold him steady while he set a punishing pace. Gabriel made choked off sounds every time Sam's hips pushed flush and his hands scrabbled at the human's skin wherever he could reach.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk. I'm going to come inside you, fill you with every last drop until it's leaking out of you," Sam grunted. "You're mine and I'm going to mark you inside and out."

Gabriel cried out at a particularly hard thrust and Sam peered down at him anxiously. The angel choked back a groan because he knew despite the rough treatment and the force the hunter was putting behind everything, he-for some reason Gabriel couldn't begin to fathom-loved the archangel with everything he had.

Sam's hips had started to slow but Gabriel ground out a "So help me Dad, Sam if you stop now I WILL kill you. Don't stop talking, tell me everything you're gonna do to me." The hunter grinned and picked up his pace, hips shoving in and out and driving the angel insane.

And oh sweet fucking mercy, the kid kept talking.

"When I come and it's leaking out of you, I'm going to keep it in with my fingers. With my tongue. And you're going to come again. I'm gonna keep it in you until I'm ready to fuck you," Sam groaned. "I'm gonna fuck you again and fill you so full you want to explode." his hips started to lose their rhythm, going off every third thrust.

The hunter reached down to take Gabriel's cock in hand and started an uneven pace, squeezing the base sometimes, running the nail of his thumb over the slit gently. Gabriel's breath caught in his throat and his eyes went fuzzy.

"Fuck you're so tight. I can't wait for you to come and milk it all out of me. Come on Gabriel. Come on." Sam pressed the tip of his thumb against the underside of Gabriel's sensitive cock-head right as he pounded into his body, pushing hard against the angel's prostate.

Gabriel's body went taut; his back bowed off the bed as he came hard, so hard. Harder then any time in his millions of years of existence. He felt his true form edging out of his vessel so he slammed his eyes shut and pulled Sam down against him to shield the hunter from any residual Grace.

Sam gave one final thrust, settling deep in the angel's heat and released. Gabriel's body clenched down, pulsing in time with the hunter as he came. They were both sweaty and covered with Gabriel's come but neither of them even thought to move for a long time.

The angel finally moved to push the human furnace off him so he could mojo them clean but Sam grabbed his hand right as he was about to snap with a growl.

He withdrew carefully from the angel's body and scooted down the bed, lifting Gabriel's legs and spreading his thighs. He ran his finger around the angel's hole, collecting the come and lube that had begun to leak out. Gabriel groaned and grabbed for Sam's hand when he began to push the mess back inside.

Sam got to his knees on the floor and dipped his head. He quirked an eyebrow at the archangel.

"Weren't you listening? We're not done yet. Not even close."

Belied


End file.
